Abandoned
by exceptionaldork
Summary: Bella Swan chose to move with her mother to a small town, Forks Washington. There she meets the mysterious and alluring Edward Cullen and instantly falls in love with him . But not everything is what it seems to be. Edward is keeping a secret. Will he let Bella in? Will she eventually find out? What are the consequences? Edward isn't a vampire; but not human either.
1. PREFACE

**AN: All Characters belong entirely to Stephenie Meyer.**

**But The story plot is mine :D**

**PREFACE**

I always thought I was different, strange, but now, I know I couldn't be more wrong.

There were creatures that were special, more different than I ever thought someone could be. But I loved it, they were just like me, somehow, and I wanted to stay with them forever. I would have done anything to make that possible, even if I had to die.

**AN: Don't worry this was just the PREFACE! IF You want to know more review and continue reading! THANK YOU!**


	2. CHOICE

**AN: The characters of this story entirely belongs to Stephenie Meyer **

**But the story plot is mine :D**

**1. CHOICE**

It was a big decision, but I also knew it was the right one.

I don't even know why my parents came together, they were too different. My father, Charlie, was stingy, serious and successful, but also loving.

On the other hand my mother, Renee, was droll, amusing but she could also be strict when it came to her work. However, this marriage didn't last long, after only five years they got divorced. At first I didn't have to choose between them, because I was only four years old then. My father moved out but he still lived in the same street, so I visited him at the weekends and sometimes saw him in a shop or on the street. But it all changed abruptly when my father got married at my fourteenth birthday. Obviously, I couldn't celebrate my birthday but it didn't really matter, I didn't have many friends during that time. I still lived with my mother, but three years later my father suddenly announced he missed me and that he wants me to move in with him. My mother and father argued about this days and nights, but then they decided to give me the choice. I was already seventeen, so I wouldn't have to live that long with the parent I would choose to live with.

I really loved my mother but after she and my father got divorced she changed. She became quieter and mysterious, I felt as if the connection that we had, disbanded more and more by time to time. My father changed as well, his new wife was transforming him into the opposite of him. I couldn't recognize him anymore and I didn't like his wife also, so, I chose to live with my mother.

I knew he would be upset but I knew it was the best decision. After I told them who I chose to live with, he blamed my mother for my decision. He thought she manipulated me, but fortunately I could convince him, he still didn't like my mother but he didn't blame her anymore. My father is stubborn, he would always be hurt of my decision, but it was too late now, I was going to move with my mother to another town. A little town called Forks, a little community in Washington, United States.

Forks is a small town in Washington. The population only increases every ten years and the town only has three hundred and fifteen -now three hundred and seventeen- residents. It is very cold there, something I wasn't prepared for. I had nothing against the cold but the town didn't fit to me. There was too much nature and at the most one shopping center. I was used to cities like Seattle or Chicago, but this town was too small. I had the feeling of claustrophobia; I wasn't used to towns that little. I knew Washington was very cold in winter and I wondered why my mother chose this town. She hated snow and cold, she had so many towns to choose of but of course she had to choose this boring town of all.

I then thought of moving to my father, back to California, but I knew he wouldn't forgive me that fast. So, I had to live in this town, the town with the strange name, the town with the mysteries.

Our new house was just like the other ones, big, of wood, and surrounded by trees, trees and trees. I asked my mother why she would want to live in a town like this again and again, but she would just answer repeatedly ''Isabella, my darling, in this town I'll probably only be the only police officer. We'll be prosperous in only short time. You'll see my darling; our life here will be fabulous. The school is also very nice, not the biggest, but very nice. You'll love it here. ''

I didn't want to admit it to my mother, because I know she'll be hurt, but I couldn't like a town like this, not even in a hundred years. I wished my mother and I would have stayed in California, but my mother would also just say every time, ''Darling, we have to move. I have to start on my own. Isabella, you know I was working for your father. I just have to start new on my own. ''

My mother was the only person who called me by my full name, I preferred the nickname Bella.

Usually I would have argued but I was too busy by being depressed. I didn't want to move away, but it wasn't just because of the size of the town, it was also about the 'new start'.

I didn't want to have a new start. It was already hard to find friends at my high school -not that I had had much-.

I would be the 'new girl', different, strange, I knew I would be an outsider, a loser. I dreaded the first day of my start at the new school so much and I thought I still had time, because we moved during the summer holidays but without even noticed the summer holidays ended and the first school day was at the front page of my calendar. My biggest fear was going to come true tomorrow.

I couldn't sleep well that night. I had a dream of myself at the school, being laughed at and bullied. My first school day at the high school in California was just the same, I was bullied and alone, I got the first few friends not until after three weeks.

It took a long time to settle in there but everyone else there was also new, just as I was. Here, I was the only new one and I knew I will only get my first few friends after only one year or later.

Maybe I was overdoing it a bit but I panicked for everything that had to do with school and friends. After more and more time in my bed, sleepless, I slowly regretted my decision.

The next morning the feeling of fear that vanished in the little hours I slept came back, but stronger. I tried to talk me out of it

''Mum, I don't feel good. I think I should stay at home for a few days. ''

I wasn't good at lying, it made my voice go higher than usual, but I didn't have to lie this time, I really wasn't feeling fine and I thought my mum would understand this time.

''Isabella,'' she sighed ''I know, you can do it. When you were a little child you were determined to walk and you did it. You can also do it now.''

Renee always told me stories about when I was a baby. The problem was, I wasn't little child anymore, I knew what was going to happen in less than thirty minutes. She then had to leave the house to open up her office, so I was alone. Somehow the house was big and scary. I didn't know if I would ever be comfortable in here.

Renee tried to make the house more colourful by painting it orange and putting up paintings. Nevertheless I had the strange feeling of loneliness, so I decided to leave the house earlier than I had to.

Renee and I both had cars. I had a red Nissan Figaro; my mum had a blue, simple Mercedes. The school was easy to find, it was the biggest building of the town, called ''Community high school''. It was a strange name, but since I moved here, I was used to strange things. I parked in the parking lot and looked for the 'main office'. It was easy to find, labeled with the words 'main office' at the first and smallest building. When I went inside, it was more comfortable there, blue, with plants and warmer. I introduced myself to the woman sitting at the front desk with a name shield labeled Mrs Cope, but she interrupted me, telling me she already knew me. She was already giving me the school map and my timetable, talking about how much I took after my mother, when she seemed to notice that I was watching her confused .

"Your mother described you for me in detail when she was signing all the papers for the school. '', Mrs Cope explained.

I was surprised that my mother had talked so much. I didn't expect that from her; she didn't talk that much in my presence.

After the secretary showed me around the school, the first bell rang. I turned around, facing the building that I had to go inside and was starting to walk when I heard the secretary wish me good luck. I knew I needed that especially.

My first lesson was in a building called 'A', Maths. I didn't hate the subject, but I had to introduce myself, which made me hate the teacher Mr. Holly. He told me to sit near a girl called Jessica. She seemed nice, so I didn't complain. She asked me many questions about my old life in California and relationships I had built. I mostly answered the questions with ''yes'', ''no'' or ''maybe''. She looked annoyed because of that, but didn't say anything about it. After an embarrassing break she started talking about herself, about which boys she'd dated and things like that. I didn't really listen; I had my attention somewhere else.

He was sitting in the corner of the classroom, lonely at the table. He was pale and tall, had emerald eyes, and brown hair that stood up wildly, but still perfectly. He was slim, but I could still see his muscles through his shirt. And the main thing; he was abruptly beautiful. I couldn't stop staring at him until Jessica looked up at me.

''Stop staring, ''she laughed ''that's Edward Cullen. He moved here two years ago and has a twin sister called Alice.''

But I couldn't keep my eyes of his face, we had so many similarities. I also was pale, tall but not as tall as him , slim and had light-brownish hair. The only difference between us was our eye colour I had plain brown eyes.

''Why...why is he sitting alone?'' I stammered.

'' They are so strange.'' she declared ''They don't even really talk to us. Many girls were really nice too him, but he just ignored them. Maybe he's got a girlfriend, I don't know, but...''

Girlfriend, I thought. It was like a stab into my heart. I wasn't familiar to this feeling, but I suddenly felt angry.

I wanted to know everything about his girlfriend.

''Girlfriend?'' I asked innocently, trying to keep off a grimace.

'' Yeah,'' Jessica answered ''some people say they saw him kissing her in front of his house. Maybe, that's why he's not interested in the girls here. But that's all they know.''

I already knew people like that were her, following people around and looking at the people they talk or meet with. I didn't like people like that, but the only thing I wanted at this moment was to know more about him. I was just about to ask her the next question when the bell rang.

'' We'll talk about it later during lunch,'' she said, stood up and left. I watched Edward until he disappeared till I then stood up. I walked to my next lessons with some new friends I had made. When the bell for lunch time rang, I started to walk towards the cafeteria. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me.

''Bella,'' it said ''wait for me.''

I knew it wouldn't have been possible but I somehow hoped it was Edward.

''I couldn't catch up with you,'' Jessica breathed hard '' I didn't know, you are that fast. ''

I thought of something to say to link the theme back to Edward Cullen, but she did it by herself.

'' They are outsiders, ''she cleared up '' The new kids in town who don't even speak to anybody except themselves and to teachers. Some of my friends think they spend their lunch time break in the library.''

''Mhmm'' I mumbled ''how interesting...''

With such good looks I sure thought they would have been the popular kids in high school. At least that is how it was in my old school. I can stills see the Queen bee, Lauren, mocking someone plain like me...

''Yes, I know,'' Jessica interrupted my thoughts ''we think he and his sister are geeks. We just don't feel comfortable near them, it's as if they are manipulating us.''

I desired to know more about him, but before I could even ask she changed the subject again.

'' Mike is so sweet. I think, he likes me but I'm not sure. There are some clear signs but they could mean anything. It's just like...''

I didn't listen anymore, I was more annoyed. Why do the Cullens automatically have to be geeks? I didn't understand why so many people loved to be my friends and theirs not.

They shouldn't judge people that fast.

I was beginning to come up with more cues when Jessica suddenly pulled me to a table with all her friends. She introduced me to each one and I was about to sit down when somebody ramped into me.

I turned my head to look at the person and I saw Edward. I was dazzled by his beauty and was hypnotized by the depth of his shining emerald eyes until he turned away with a quiet ''Sorry'' and walked away.

I was still staring after him when suddenly a boy called Tyler spoke to me. ''Hey Bells'' he called ( Wait, did he just call me Bells?!) '' come and sit with us.'' I did as he said and spent the remaining time chewing on the pizza I bought.

After lunch I still had some classes with some of my friends, but I didn't see Edward anymore.

He was on my mind for almost the rest of the school day, and I couldn't figure out why.

After school I drove home and met my mum in the living room. She was watching a documentary about wild animals. She looked up and asked me about my first school day. I just answered in short sentences and went upstairs into my room. My room wasn't as big as the room I had in California, but I didn't argue. I liked it the way it was: blue walls, a normal sized bed, a desk with a lamp, a new laptop and a shelf with all the books I've read. I lied down, trying to clear my head, but it was impossible. I had Edward's surprised face on my mind.

He had such an unusual and strange name, but it did fit his personality and look.

He definitely hadn't known me, the new girl. His green eyes followed me into my dreams and only after a short time, I woke up in the morning.

The first thing I did was to look out of the window. The sky was dark and I knew today was going to be a cold day. I brushed my teeth, wore my clothes and went downstairs.

Renee was already gone, so I didn't have to make small talk with her. She always wanted to talk to me, as if she thinks; she often isn't there for me.

I ate my breakfast, brushed my teeth again and stared out of the window for a long time. I was bored and had nothing to do, so I took one of my old books and started to read. The story was about this girl, who moves to another town and finds a garden called '' Butterfly Garden''. It wasn't one of my favourites unlike Pride and Prejudice, but it was still very capturing. She finds a friend there, but at the end it turns out that the friend was her older sister who had died in the lake of the garden. I really liked the book, it had so many mysteries. After twenty minutes I decided to drive to school. By my surprise, the parking lot was fuller than yesterday. I didn't have anything better to do than to go to the library.

Jessica's myths were right; he was there, his back to me, at the first table with his sister. They were discussing something very important; I could see it on the look of his face. Their heads were bent together and suddenly Alice started laughing. He also laughed, then turned around and looked at me. I was embarrassed, trying to look away, but failed. He mumbled something to his sister and she then also looked at me. Suddenly a familiar feeling of comfort rushed through me. I sat down at the table next to them, took the book that was lying there and began to read. I didn't really pay attention to the book I was reading, I was too distracted by the Cullens' presence. It felt, as if they were still staring at me, but I was too embarrassed to look. The bell rang, when I was just about to risk a gaze at them. A feeling of relief rushed through me and I went to my first class.

I saw some friend from yesterday during my other lessons, greeted them and made some small talk. I would have never thought of that what happened next.

My next lesson was Biology; my teacher hadn't been present yesterday, so today I had to introduce myself to the teacher. I didn't have to present myself in front of the class and I was relieved, but only for a second, because then he sent me to sit next to Edward at the back desk. I couldn't breathe for a long time.

Edward obviously noticed that and stared at me for a time that felt like ages. I took the materials the teacher had given me and sat next to him. He didn't say anything, but he just stared at me. I decided to break the silence first.

"My name is Bella Swan. I'm new here, if you hadn't noticed before and it's a pleasure to meet you.'' I wasn't even aware of the words that spluttered, it just came out. He laughed, it sounded like bells hitting softly together. I couldn't stop it, I also had to laugh. ''I'm Edward Cullen. You probably already know me through your friend Jessica. She's a gossip queen," he winked at me and I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks ''It's also a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I hope you enjoy it here.''

''Yes,'' I smiled back ''Most people here are very friendly.'' I didn't lie about the friendliness, but he seemed to notice I wasn't telling the truth about if I liked it here or not. ''You'll get used to this town, trust me. It isn't like any other town, its special.''

I somehow did it, I trusted him, with all my heart. He smiled and I smiled back and that's what we did for the whole lesson.

The lesson ended earlier than I thought, but Edward saw me off with a soft ''Goodbye'' and disappeared.

I was still smiling when I went out of the classroom and met Jessica in the corridor.

''What are you so happy about?'' she asked.

She didn't even greet me first.

'' I just liked the Biology lesson. That's all.''

''Come on,'' she squeezed ''There was more.''

I was about to deny, when she interrupted, ''I know. You like Mr Banner. I understand. He's the youngest of the teachers and so nice-looking. But don't waste your time on him, he doesn't date students.''

I just shook my head and listened-not entirely- to what Jessica said as we walked to the table. I greeted the same ones I saw yesterday and introduced myself to pupils at the table, who I hadn't seen yesterday. These asked me some questions, which I answered distracted. I actually was looking for Edward. I still didn't see him after the third search and gave up. I sat in silence, listening to different conversations from different people who were sitting at my table. I still hoped to see Edward, but he didn't appear.

The bell rang and I went to my next lessons. I didn't see him in the corridors or at the little breaks.

When I drove home I was wondering why Edward was an outsider. He seemed nice and cool to me, or maybe I was really weird and that only applied to me.

When I arrived home my mother wasn't there, so I decided to cook potato casserole. I left some leftovers for Renee when I had finished and went upstairs. I looked at the watch in my room, it was just five pm. I had plenty of time, so I decided to just look out of the window and daydream. I was really distracted, but then I heard the sound of a car parking in front of my house. I thought it was my mother's, so I didn't bother. Suddenly I heard the door bell. Typical, I thought. Mum surely had forgotten her key at home.

So I opened the door and goggled. It wasn't my mum who was standing there, it was Edward Cullen.

''Hey,'' he smiled.

''Hey,'' I smiled back, still surprised to see him.

''You probably want to know why I'm here.''

''Yeah,'' I said, eyeing him suspiciously.

My mind thought through all possible reasons, but no answer was good enough to be true.

He seemed to notice my hesitation, and began to chuckle quietly under his breath.

I felt my blood rushing up to my face, and my face began to blush, but then he became serious.

'' Anyway, I came here to give you your English book. You forgot it in class'', he clarified.

He pulled it out of his school bag, smiled and handed it over.

'' How did you notice?'' I asked, when I grabbed it ''You left the classroom before me.''

Unexpectedly he looked nervous and began to stroke his hair with his fingers backwards. I instantly wanted very badly to do the same.

His eyes were troubled as they wandered distracted about.

''I …...I,'' he stammered ''I had another class in there and saw it at your seat."

He now looked at me with his green eyes, which were piercing and staring directly into my eyes.

I didn't quite believe him, but I didn't have the courage to resist such convincing eyes.

"Oh,'' I said, still overwhelmed by his smouldering eyes, which were abruptly beautiful.

Edward slowly made the gesture to turn around, but I stopped him by leaning closer towards him.

I couldn't let him go yet, I still had a question on my mind.

''How did you know where to find me?'' I was confused.

He looked uncomfortable answering this question, and he stepped one foot backwards. He seemed to be thinking carefully about this question, but suddenly his eyes light up with a thought.

''Almost everyone has been talking about you. You can't keep anything a secret in Forks,'' he answered with a darker tone in his voice.

He seemed to have noticed his darkened face, so he forced himself to a smile. His smile was staggering, but his eyes still looked troubled and sad in some way. I frowned at his words; Of course everyone had been talking about me, the new one, the freak...

My thoughts were interrupted by Edwards's sudden twist. He had probably assumed my hesitation as a goodbye.

He had turned around and walked towards his car; a silver Volvo.

''Goodbye,'' I shouted after realizing I had probably rudely not been paying attention to him, but he was already gone.

I closed the door and went back into my room. I didn't quite understand the darkness of his voice as he answered me, but I knew he wouldn't give me more details, not yet.

I noticed he is hiding something from me; he seemed to be different from all people I've ever met.

But that fascinated me; I wanted to get to know him better. He wasn't like Jessica or anyone else had described him; he tried to prevent his social life. He was hiding something, something important. He wouldn't tell me anything about his life now, but maybe if we became friends and get to know each other better. I would talk to him tomorrow, before lesson, in the library.

My mother arrived hours later and I walked downstairs to meet her, but she was too exhausted to eat and she went straight to bed.

So I went into the kitchen to pack the leftovers into the fridge.

I was on my way back to my room, when I saw from the kitchen window a silver Volvo drive out from our street.

I could have sworn it was the same car, which Edward had driven.

What would he have been doing in our street? Why was he there?

I knew I couldn't have answered any of these questions by myself, so I decided to talk to him about that in the library, the next morning.

With this thought I went satisfied to sleep.

**AN: If you like this story don't be afraid to review it or even add it to your favourites-plz!**

**My next chapter is called 'Repulse' and ****Edward is going to distance himself from Bella. Why? Find out during the next chapters, but only if you don't forget to REVIEW!**

**I would like to know all your thoughts & sry I haven't found a beta yet :D**


	3. REPULSE

**AN: The characters of this story entirely belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**But the story plot is mine:D**

**2. REPULSE**

The next morning was warmer than yesterday, but I didn't feel better.

I had this feeling of tension in my stomach and I felt sick. I knew it was because of my nervousness; I had to talk to Edward today.

My mum was in the kitchen, working on some papers for her work, so I made her and I some fried eggs and bread.

I ate my breakfast, made myself ready and went out really early with a short ''Bye Mum''.

I turned on the car and drove as fast as possible to the school. Maybe he already there and we could then have more time to talk.

I parked my car and recognized his silver Volvo, parked only some parking spaces away from mine.

I quickly went into the library and saw him with his sister at the table they had been yesterday.

I began to walk towards them, when Alice suddenly stared at me. She looked concentrated.

I didn't understand the look on her face, but I suddenly had the urge to turn around, and walk out of the room.

The feeling was rushing through my body with an overwhelming force, and I was about to turn around.

But then I saw a look that revealed sadness on Edward's face as he watched me, and I resisted by only concentrating on him.

It took me all my might, but I continued walking towards them.

Alice stared at me in disbelief and murmured something to Edward. He then began to smile as he watched me come closer. When I reached the table he greeted me.

''Hey,'' he said. A little smirk was forming on his face.

I blushed without any reason.

''Hi,'' I responded. Meanwhile Alice had disappeared with a last strange look at Edward.

''That my twin sister,'' he continued ''Her name is Alice.''

'' I already know,'' I answered.

He gazed at me for a long time and then we both explained, ''Jessica.''

He laughed and I couldn't stop myself, but join in.

The nervousness of this morning totally vanished.

''I...maybe...I thought,'' I couldn't tell him the truth. It would be too awkward. So I told him half the truth.

''We couldn't talk that much yesterday,'' I began but then ceased. I hoped he would continue, but he just changed subject.

''Yeah,'' he said ''I had to pick up Alice from practice.''

Only meters away I could see Alice giving him a strange look.

He winked at her, and turned towards me again.

''Netball training, I mean,'' he uttered too fast.

I didn't say anything and I bet he knew I didn't believe him.

''Trust me,'' he said again and smiled, but this time I couldn't trust him from his smile, it unsuccessfully lighted up his face as usual.

I just nodded, not looking into his eyes.

He changed the subject again, to what we were discussing at the beginning.

''So you're here, because...,'' he started off.

I couldn't complete the sentence, I just stared at him.

''Because?'' he said again.

''Because I …...I.'' I didn't know what to say.

I had to come up with something casual and normal to say...

''I forgot to say 'Thank you','' I lied.

He still looked at me, unconvinced.

''Thank you,'' I finally said.

He just laughed, and I bet I totally looked bewildered.

''I don't think that's why you're here,'' he answered ''There must be something else.''

And with this last sentence he continued to stare at me.

''OK,'' I sighed ''The truth is I've got some questions about yesterday.''

He also sighed, turned his head around and I could say he was looking for Alice.

''How did you know where to find me?''

When he couldn't find her he turned his head back towards me.

He looked at his watch and replied, ''I...ahem'' when the bell suddenly rang.

He looked relieved, stood up and caught up with Alice without another word.

I was annoyed.

I had to tell him why I came, but he didn't have to answer my questions?

I went to class angry. I had Biology today, so I was satisfied to see him. I would have to see him in class. Maybe he would talk to me there.

I decided to use this opportunity to put him to talk.

When it was time to get to Biology class I hurried as fast as possible. My heart was hammering faster than usual because of my little run.

I arrived there five minutes before lesson and could already see Edward at the back desk.

''Hi,'' I said as I sat down.

He didn't answer but just looked forward.

I waited minutes for him to answer, but he didn't.

I was getting really angry and hissed,'' If you didn't want to be asked questions, you shouldn't have brought me my book.''

All of a sudden he gazed at me for a very long time, his eyes were revealing pain.

I cringed and turned around immediately. I didn't dare to look at him anymore.

There was an endless silence, but fortunately the lesson began minutes later.

I couldn't really concentrate on it; I was still shocked by the gaze he had given me.

The hour seemed endless, but everything had an end and I finally heard the bell ring.

He right away stood up and left me. The anger I had seconds ago transformed into astonishment. He surprised me with new reactions every time we met. I just didn't understand him, but I wanted to. So I encouraged myself not to give up and try it next time.

At lunch time Jessica and I met in the corridors and sat down at our table.

''So,'' I began ''You're right. Edward is very...different.''

She nodded approvingly.

''Have you ever tried talking to him?'' she asked me.

''Yes, I tried to, but...''

''But what?'' she picked on.

I wouldn't have started this conversation, if I would have known where this would have led to.

''He's so stubborn. That's all,'' I finally answered.

''I know,'' she giggled ''You wouldn't believe it, but he was also like that when I asked him out on a date."

I gulped. She had asked him out on a date?

''It was before you came,'' she explained, when she saw my expression ''He just said 'Trust me, you wouldn't really want it.' and left. Since then I know he's weird.''

I was really frustrated now. That's what he also said to me when I met him in the library. 'Trust me.'

What was that supposed to mean? Did he say that to everyone who wanted to come closer to him?

I didn't know what to say, and my face fell.

''Aha,'' I commented lamely. I hadn't thought of any other word to say in this situation.

''I think he just wanted to say that he already has a girlfriend. Maybe, he didn't want to hurt my feelings,'' she continued ''But I agree with you. He's different, strange somehow...''

Now it was my turn to nod.

''What exactly did you say?'' she bored

''Nothing really,'' I lied. I didn't want to tell her of every embarrassment in my life.

She looked disappointed, but didn't ask any more questions.

We sat in silence until the bell rang.

The other lessons weren't really interesting. I just hoped to catch up with Edward after school.

I had made the decision to talk to Edward after school. He was on my mind a lot and all his answers confused me, so talking to him would be the only solution to clear my mind.

When the bell rang I saw some of my friends off and ran to the Volvo, leaned against his car and waited for him.

He didn't appear immediately, so my eyes fell close after some time.

The time was stretching, and without any notice, soon I was asleep.

''Bella?'' I heard a soft and velvet voice ask me ''Bella, are you all right?''

''Yes,'' I muttered without opening my eyes'' Who's that?''

I was too tired to have recognised anybody in my condition.

''It's Edward,'' the velvet voice answered anxiously.

My eyes immediately flashed open. I saw him staring at me with concern and I blushed.

When he realized I wasn't unconscious, he glared at me.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked me annoyed.

He was deliberately leaning away from me and his eyes were piercing into mine, but the green tone in his eyes sparkled.

I had to hold my breath, astonished by his beauty.

I saw him waiting for my answer, so my heart told me to come clean, and to tell him the truth.

''You were looking as if you're in pain this morning,'' I yawned. I was still sleepy.

''I thought ... maybe you wanted to talk about it.''

He gazed into my eyes for an endless time, and then he shook his head and laughed bitterly.

''I don't want to talk to anybody, especially not you,'' he looked in agony as he said it, but he didn't open his eyes, to let me read in them.

''If it is Alice who is doing this, you should object,'' I offered ''You could talk to me about it.''

He sighed and turned away.

''You don't and will never understand,'' he hissed ''You're just like everybody else.''

I didn't believe him; I could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

''Trust me,'' I quoted his from earlier. That action earned me a bitter smirk from him. '' I'm by your side.''

He turned towards me again and looked as if he was deliberating about my answer.

"I don't know you," he said after what seemed like forever. I looked up into his beautiful face but was met by a cold glare from his expressionless eyes.

I froze by his aching words. My heart felt like breaking into pieces for some unknown reason. It wasn't as if I liked him, was it?

My mind couldn't seem to come up with an answer.

''Maybe that's true,'' I said, still affected by his rejection ''But you could get to know me.''

Edward hesitated, and his eyes lasted on mine for only a short time, but from the look in his eyes, I could see that he began to trust me.

He was about to reply, when I suddenly saw Alice walking towards us and it was as if the wall between us, which had opened, relapsed and he had this expression of agony in his face, again.

''I'm sorry,'' he said, when Alice had reached the car.

He and Alice entered it and they drove away, leaving me behind.

I arrived home later than usual and Renee was already there.

''We hadn't had the opportunity to talk to each other these days,'' my mother said when I began to eat the Chinese food she had brought home from work.

''Yes, you're right,'' I commented.

''How are you doing in school?''

Oh no, I especially didn't want to talk about school, so I changed the subject.

''Ah, I feel like I'm just talking about me. Let's talk about you.''

She smiled stirred but didn't say anything. I knew I would have to start this conversation first.

''How are you doing at your work?'' I asked with not much interest.

''Very well,'' she informed me ''I'm still looking for some more employees. I've already got some volunteers, but they aren't really efficiently, however...''

I sighed with relief, my mum had just started.

I wouldn't need to mention anything about school this night, the distraction had succeeded.

I didn't truly listen to my mother, but at the right spots I responded with 'Hmm', 'Aha' or 'Tell me more'.

**AN: Thank you for reading chapter 2. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Edward will continue to ignore Bella until she...kisses...WHO?**

**Review and if I'm satisfied I will write more! I have a lot of views but only a small amount of reviews. If you read this story please take a moment from heart ( just one minute) and review! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEW. THEY WILL BE ANNOUNCED IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS.**

**PS: School has started, so I'll only update on weekends; Saturday or Sunday**

**Exceptional dork :D**


	4. AN

**AN: HI guys.**

**This is just going to be an Author's note. PLEASE DON'T SKIP IT.**

**First I would like to than 3 guests, saskia, DreamerHorse and chalupa67 for reviewing or even adding it.**

**BUT PLEASE guys it'd not much of a sacrifice, just take one minute and review. PLEASE! Everyone that reviews will get sent an EXTRACT from the next chapters where Bella kisses...WHO?**  
**You will only find out of you review, so plz?**

**Exceptional dork :D**


	5. ELUDE

** AN: The characters entirely belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**But the story plot is mine :D **

**3. ELUDE **

The next day was much worse than the day before. One, my hair was a whirlwind and my eyes were surrounded by pink sleeping marks. I had spent the whole night dreaming about him, Edward Cullen... This links us back to my reasons.

And second, because Edward Cullen avoided me the whole day.

It started in the morning, when I pulled my red Chevy truck next to his silver Volvo.

From the window of my truck, I carefully observed him leaning casually against his car, as if waiting for someone. I decided not to let that bother me and opened the door. I slowly walked towards him to avoid any attention, but even though, I already saw some students watching me intently and whispering. I had almost arrived at Edward's car to talk to him when Alice suddenly appeared from nowhere and gave me a furious glance.

My feet stopped mid-step, and before my brain even registered it, I was walking towards the opposite direction from the car, Alice and Edward Cullen.

This little encounter wasn't the only thing strange about that morning.

After my attempt to talk to Edward had failed entirely, I decided to go to the library during lunch and talk to him.

Lessons till lunch were passing slowly, and I was missing Edward's presence much more than usual.

As the bell rang after my English lesson had finished, I made my way straight over to the library.

Strangely, Alice and Edward weren't sitting at the front table. After some searching I found them at the back table around a corner. No one else was around that area, and I made sure to walk slowly, so that my presence wouldn't be noticed. With extra care, I slowly made my way over to a shelf and eavesdropped on their conversation.

It was hard to make out the hushed words, but I managed to catch a few words.

"She can never know," Alice whispered.

"I...trust her...mother knows...not dangerous," Edward hushed back.

"Everyone of their kind is dangerous".

Alice's words were easier to make out than Edward's.

"She...special...I like her..," he uttered.

Before I managed to hear anything else, my arm hit a book on the shelf, which fell down with a loud sound to the floor.

Both their heads turned around at once and they stared at me with different expressions.

Alice stared at me with hatred and disgust.

But Edward's eyes revealed sadness, and something similar to disappointment.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked harshly.

"I ...I," words couldn't seem to form in my mouth.

I turned to Edward for help, but instead I was met with two emerald green eyes.

"I think you should go," he said coolly. I shivered at his cold attitude.

"Let me explain," I stammered, but they were already gathering their books up and leaving.

As Edward passed me, he murmured "You are just like everybody else" and walked away.

Oh no, what had I gotten myself into?

Biology was total torture. Mr Banner walked in with a CVR which signaled a movie lesson.

I couldn't concentrate on the movie because as soon as the lights went off, I fought the urge to touch Edward who was only centimetres away from me. I balled my hands up into fists to resist the urge, but it didn't loosen up once.

I turned to Edward and saw him in a similar position to mine. His head was lying on the table with his hands underneath. His messy hair was as ruffled as ever, and if I didn't know better I swear the electricity tension grew. Edward's eyes found mine in the dark and we were staring at each other for an endless time.

"I'm sorry," I managed to say after some time.

His eyes began to smolder and I felt myself melting inside.

"No, I'm sorry;" his velvet voice sounded rougher "I shouldn't have been so rude towards you. I was just trying to distance myself from you, to protect you."

To protect me? From what?

When I was near Edward I felt safe and secure, not in danger. He was my safe heaven.

Allegedly Edward wasn't supposed to give out such information, because he immediately turned his head around and murmured something under his breath.

Before I could say anything else, Mr Banner turned on the light and I leaned away from Edward.

"You homework is to partner up with the person sitting next to you and plan a presentation about one of the topics discussed in the movie we just watched". Mr Banner wrote this down in his note book. "It is due in two weeks," he informed us as the bell rang.

There were two problems. Firstly, Id didn't have any idea about what the movie exactly was and my partner was going to be the one and only...Edward Cullen.

As the other students stormed out through the door, I turned around and faced Edward.

His back was facing me and he was packing up his notes and books into his bag.

You could see his light muscles standing out from his shirt.

"I'll meet you at your house at 6 o'clock to discuss our project," he said as he turned around without waiting for my confirmation and walked out through the door.

I was on the way to my locker from Biology, when I spotted Mike leaning against it. My mind raced through the options of quickly making a run for it, but the disorientation of my legs made me ban the thought immediately. A tired sigh escaped my mouth as I slowly made my way over to Mike. His school bag was lazily hanging on his shoulders and a smile lit his face the moment he spotted me. "What is it Mike?" I asked annoyed.

I was still going to catch up with Edward for our project.

His smile flickered, but he still managed to keep it in place.

"Are you going to ask me out to the Spring Dance?" he finally asked.

I couldn't keep the shock of my face. Why would Mike want ME to ask him out to the dance? Haven't I made it clear enough that I wasn't interested in anybody? Or maybe someone; like Ed...

"So?" Mike disrupted my thoughts impatiently.

"Isn't it a girl's choice?" I asked doubtfully. I wanted to reject him carefully, so that he wouldn't take it personally; even though it was personally.

"Yeah, but..." Before Mike could finish his sentence, someone ramped into me and I fell towards Mike. Thankfully he still managed to catch me, but before I could get up straight again he pressed his lips fiercely on mine. His lips tasted bitter and raw, unlike the way I had imagined Edward's...

I then realized that my lips were still pressed against his, so with a great force I managed to escape from his embrace.

With blood heating up my face I realized the whole school had stopped whatever they had been doing and were staring at Mike and I; they had witnessed the incident.

Before I could explain anything, Edward was speed- walking towards his car, with a giggling Alice following behind and flashing me a grin; a grin I interpreted as evil.

**AN: Don't worry! Alice is not as bad as she seems. That will be explained in later chapters. Don't forget to REVIEW or FAVOURITE!**

**Exceptional dork :D**


	6. COMPEER

**AN: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating for about a month. School was a bit overwhelming, and my inspiration lacked as well. I'm not sure about my writing. If you still want to cheer me up or scream at me in reviews, YOU ARE WELCOMED TO!**

**P.S: I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes. ''I'm only human.''(Christina Perri)**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the story plot is mine: D**

* * *

**4. COMPEER**

As I slowly drove home in my old, red Chevy truck, I dreaded my meeting with Edward.

Did he see the Kiss? That was one question I couldn't get off my mind.

But even if he didn't see the kiss, I bet Alice would have told him by now.

What should I do? How should I act around him?

No! I taunted my inner 'me'. Why should anything have to get awkward? Even if he _did _see that kiss, it doesn't mean it should bother him. He isn't my boyfriend, not even my friend.

Calmed down, I finally arrived home and went to read Pride and Prejudice.

Nevertheless, there was a small voice in the back of my mind warning me to internally prepare for the meeting tonight.

At 6 o'clock sharp, the bell rang. My mother was busy upstairs, so I had the 'pleasure' of greeting Edward.

As I opened the door, I was hit by a stunning, handsome Edward.

He was wearing a light white shirt, which showed off his muscles. His dark blue jeans brought his emerald eyes to stand out.

After I collected myself I managed to murmur a quiet "Hello".

He replied with the same greeting, although his eyes looked troubled.

Showing off all the manners Renee taught me, I politely invited him in.

Unlike any other person, Edward didn't look around the house.

He knew where to hang his jacket and kept on walking towards the living room.

He was acting as if he already knew this place.

My mother's footsteps could be heard from the living room when she walked downstairs.

As she walked into the living room, she just looked up once at Edward. Her expression didn't reveal surprise, which shocked me.

"Oh...Hello, Edwar...,"my mother started greeting, but ceased immediately at Edward's warningly g glance and nod towards me.

That is when my mother just realized I was next to the door.

She looked rather surprised to see _me_ here.

"Do you know each other?" I curiously asked. I hadn't missed the weird exchange, which had happened just seconds ago by my mother and Edward.

"Edward, uhhm...he...,"my mother didn't dare to look me in the eye, as she spluttered desperately for an answer.

"I used to have problems with the police," Edward finally elucidated. He rolled his eyes at the word 'police'.

"Not that it's any of your business," he harshly added, before I could reply to any of them.

My mother, sensing the awkward atmosphere, decided to interrupt.

"I'll cook the dinner today, darling. You two should go and learn."

The last time Renee called me 'darling' was at my sixth birthday party. She must have been really eager to leave the living room, to have used such a pathetic excuse.

As she walked towards the kitchen, I let a sigh escape my mouth.

I would have to go through this night with him, if I did or didn't want to.

Why had he been so mean till now? He hadn't been here for more than five minutes, but I can already see this meeting foundering. Why wasn't he as open as he had been with me just days ago? I definitely knew that he was hiding something.

Something, which may or may not involve my mother.

A loud cough brought me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

I looked to my side, and saw that Edward was now sitting on the couch, which was placed in the middle of the room.

"Let's go upstairs," I suggested, walking upstairs without waiting for his reply.

As I opened up the door to my room, Edward hesitated to enter it.

I turned around and was stunned to see Edward Cullen observing my room. Before he took a step into it, he looked at me as if to ask for permission.

I couldn't help but tease him a little bit.

"Is Edward Cullen scared of a girl's room?" I asked mockingly, laughing to myself.

He responded with nothing, but a glare in my direction and finally entered the room at last.

I gave him over the chair and I sat on the bed.

The first whole hour Edward explained the purpose of our project.

It was because of the fact that I hadn't been able to concentrate in Biology because of a certain person...

After some time my mouth started to feel dry.

"I'm going to go downstairs to get some water. Do you want anything," I asked Edward.

He just shrugged with his shoulders, which I took as a 'no'.

I watched him in his concentrated state for a few more seconds until I got out of the room.

I got my glass of water and carefully walked up the stairs.

I tried to open the closed door, but failed.

As I once again tried the door opened from the inside.

I lost my grip of the glass and it fell to the floor.

But not without pouring the water all over the person who had opened the door, Edward Cullen.

His shirt was drenched with water and I had to hold in my laughter.

The water caused his shirt to look transparent, and I managed to look at his chest.

I had to hold the door handle, to not fall unconscious.

His chest defined his hard muscles, making my legs feel like pudding.

"I'm still waiting for my apology," Edward interrupted my staring.

His apology?

"What do _you_ need an apology for? You were the one who opened the door."

I was furious with him!

How dare he say it is _my fault_?

"It was your glass of water, not mine, "he replied smirking.

I laughed bitterly and went to my closet. I took out one of my most embarrassing shirts and gave it to him to wear.

"I hope it fits," I gave him the pink, fluffy shirt my grandma had given me for my birthday last year.

I couldn't stand it. '_Pink_' was not my colour.

Edward gasped. His jaw dropped to the floor.

I couldn't help but laugh at this expression.

He took the shirt grumpily and went to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, he came out looking like a ballerina.

"Bella, "he whined causing me to break into another laughing fit.

After some time I had finally calmed down and sat down on the bed.

Edward had sat down as well and was looking at me with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Sorry? For what?

Edward seemed to have noticed my confused expression and began to explain.

"I didn't want to be a jerk," he explained," I just wanted to protect you from danger."

"So, you mean you are dangerous?" I questioned. He nodded.

"You don't seem dangerous to me," I laughed and pointed at his chest. He was now wearing a pink, fluffy pullover, which my grandma had bought me for my birthday last year.

"Why exactly did you choose to give me this Shirt?"

"As a girl, I just knew that 'pink' was _your _colour."

We both laughed at this comment.

He excused his mean behaviour from earlier.

Where did we stand now?

"So, if we aren't enemies anymore, are we _friends_ now?"

I was really curious to listen to his answer.

"We shouldn't be friends."

I watched his expression carefully. His face was guarded, but from his eyes I could read the sadness radiating from this statement.

"Shouldn't...what if we _do_ become friends?" I nervously suggested.

His eyes immediately lit up.

He flashed me a grin and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"I guess we're breaking all the rules now," Edward laughed.

I didn't quite get this, but I didn't fail to notice the bitter tone in his voice.

However, there was one thing I knew for sure: I_ was _breaking all _my rules_.

My first rule was: Not falling for his looks and charming personality.

But as I watched him, he looked more beautiful than ever. His bronze hair was as wild as ever from the 'incident'. And his angular, handsome face was too perfect to be true.

Oh yes, I definitely _broke that_ rule.

I_ was _falling for his looks.

Next was my rule of not staring into his beautiful, emerald eyes.

Nevertheless, I couldn't keep my eyes of them. The rich colour of emerald green was beaming joyfully in his eyes.

Sometimes these eyes held so much emotion and power over me, that I felt so vulnerable in his presence.

I couldn't keep fighting the urge to not stare into his eyes.

And my golden rule: '_Don't listen to your heart, but reason with your mind.'_

I had promised to never break that rule.

But as I slowly leaned into Edward, I sensed that I had broken this rule even so.

* * *

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE + TEASER**

**AN: The next chapter will be more about the Cullens and Alice.**

**She isn't bad- I promise! R&R**

**I'm addicted to reviews, and you are my dealers.**

**So read and review to get the rest of this teaser:**

* * *

She leaned towards my ear, whispering something I never thought she would.

"He likes you," she quietly admitted.

Wait! Was the one and only Alice Cullen talking to _me_?

"What?" I managed to bring out.

She sighed and leaned backwards, allowing me to breathe properly.

"If you are going to be an idiot about it, then don't do anything about that fact. But if you really want him, you should fight for him. Edward can be gone any second. Let me just tell you that."

I was shocked by the amount of words this girl could say with just _one_ breath.

"He likes to play hard to get," she laughed bitterly, as if angry with her brother.

Before I could register anything else she hugged me and turned around, but not before stuffing a note into my pocket.

I could swear I saw her wink at me, just as she went through the door.

I opened up the note, only to find four single words,

written by Alice in an elegant handwriting:

**_Operation: Seducing Edward Cullen_**


	7. Important Author's Note

AN for Abandoned

Hey, I'm sorry this will only be an Author's note. Don't worry, I WILL CONTINUE ABANDONED. Actually, the next update will be even posted in a few days.

This Author's Note is just here to inform my readers that I will update all my chapters. I have read through my story and thought some of my chapters have a lot of grammar mistakes or are just a bit immature.

I will update in a few days.

Keep reviewing!

Thx,

Exceptionaldork x

P.S: Check out my new story 'Resolution'


End file.
